


À en crever

by Paillette



Series: Müesli [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Paillette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son fils vient de naître pourtant James n'arrive pas à être heureux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À en crever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "J'en rêve encore" de Gérald de Palmas

Si petit, si fragile, Harry dort tranquillement entre tes bras. Toi-même, tu es épuisée de ce long accouchement mais tu trouves encore la force de sourire face à ce petit corps qui s'agite un peu sur ta poitrine. Pour me sourire, heureuse de tenir enfin notre enfant contre toi. Mais je n'arrive pas à te rendre ce sourire. Le pourrais-je seulement un jour ?  
Notre enfant… S'il n'avait pas les cheveux si sombres et cette petite tâche à l'épaule, similaire à la mienne, je douterais encore de ma paternité. Cet enfant que j'ai refusé pendant longtemps, persuadé qu'il était d'un autre. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a poussé à assister à l'accouchement ; qu'importe, je suis là.  
Je suis là, mais j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Car même si Harry est mon enfant je n'en oublie pas ta trahison. Moins souvent qu'il y a quelques mois, mais j'y pense encore. J'en rêve -cauchemarde serait plus juste- encore. Pas chaque nuit, non, mais régulièrement.  
Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas pardonnée. Ni à toi, ni à lui, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il me faut supporter ta présence à mes côtés chaque jour. Sois assurée que sans cette foutue prophétie, je serais parti malgré tout l'amour que j'ai encore pour toi.  
Cet amour qui me fait si mal ; bien plus que ta trahison. Que votre trahison à tous les deux.

-Je me sens mort, dis-je difficilement.  
-Tu es ivre, James.

C'est ça mon problème, même ivre, j'ai encore conscience du mal qui me ronge. Je n'arrive même pas à oublier cette nuit-là. Ces images de vous deux enlacés ; son corps à lui dans ton corps. J'aimerais tant m'anesthésier dans l'alcool, tout oublier mais c'est impossible ; je n'y arrive pas.  
Je sais que je suis en partie responsable de ton infidélité ; trop de travail, trop d'inquiétude pour notre avenir pour m'occuper de toi. Et lui, si présent, tellement à l'écoute. Je savais que vous étiez proches, mais de là à imaginer que vous trahiriez la confiance que j'avais en vous… Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était amoureux de toi depuis des années.  
Je devrais sortir de cette petite chambre d'hôpital, m'échapper, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas ; foutue protection ! Je dois attendre qu'on vienne me chercher.  
J'étouffe ; ta présence, même endormie, m'oppresse. Te voir ainsi, allongée dans un lit, les cheveux en désordre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, ramène à mon esprit des images que je voudrais tant oublier. Les images de cette scène que j'ai surpris alors que vous me pensiez tous les deux en mission. Vous deux faisant l'amour tendrement, amoureusement, dans notre lit conjugal. Ce lit qu'il a si souvent visité à mon insu. Lui que je croyais être mon ami. Lui pour qui j'ai contourné la loi, que j'ai si souvent protégé, défendu.

-Potter, on y va.

Je suis Fol-Œil en dehors de la pièce et au détour d'un couloir, je croise Dumbledore qui l'accompagne, lui. Ce traître. Des images s'imposent une fois de plus à mon esprit et je le fusille du regard.

-Venez, Remus, allons voir Lily et son fils avant que n'arrive la fin des heures de visites.

Je retiens mes poings, ravale mes larmes et m'éloigne de lui dont la présence m'est encore plus insupportable que la tienne. Le vue de son visage fermé me rend malade à en crever.


End file.
